<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>namun kali ini berbeda by rrocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739033">namun kali ini berbeda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrocks/pseuds/rrocks'>rrocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, birthday fic, happy birthday nijo twins, haruka deserves happiness, kanata pls jangan jahat sama kakakmu, pendek banget asli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrocks/pseuds/rrocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tak pernah sedetik pun Haruka berpikir akan menyimpan sesuatu yang ia dapat dari adik kembar yang paling ia benci. Namun kali ini berbeda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>namun kali ini berbeda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hai. aku nulis sesuatu buat nijo twins, tapi pendek aja. selamat ulang tahun kalian berdua</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jujur, Haruka tidak berharap apa-apa dari adik kembarnya untuk ulang tahunnya kali ini. Dia tak pernah begitu peduli padanya, yang senang-senang saja melihat kakaknya menderita. Jika apapun, ia menantikan sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat lebih menyedihkan, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya.</p><p>Haruka tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Kanata. Pada logikanya, seseorang menginginkan yang terbaik untuk keluarganya, untuk saudaranya. Sepertinya tidak bagi Kanata. Persepsi Kanata terhadap perasaan ‘cinta’ terhadap kakak kembarnya tidak seperti saudara pada umumnya, yang membuat Haruka muak dan membencinya. Oke, benci adalah kata-kata yang mungkin tidak semestinya kau katakan pada adikmu, tapi begitulah yang dirasakan Haruka pada Kanata. Kini Haruka mulai mempertanyakan apa dosa yang telah ia perbuat di kehidupan sebelumnya sehingga ia terlahir Kembali sebagai saudara kembar Kanata Nijo.</p><p>Namun pagi yang sunyi di kediaman Nijo itu sedikit berbeda.</p><p>Sebuah kotak kecil berpita biru tergeletak rapi di atas nakas Haruka. Di bawahnya terdapat kartu ucapan ‘selamat ulang tahun’ diletakkan di bawahnya. Haruka membuka kotak itu. Di dalamnya terdapat sepasang anting <em>silver</em> dan sebuah kalung rantai. Kemudian, ia membaca kartu ucapan di bawahnya.</p><p>
  
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Selamat ulang tahun, kak. Aku mencintaimu. Semoga kakak suka hadiahku. Aku menantikan hadiahku jika kakak menyiapkannya, hehe.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Haruka memindahkan kotak itu ke dalam laci nakasnya. Tak pernah sedetik pun Haruka berpikir akan menyimpan sesuatu yang ia dapat dari adik kembar yang paling ia benci. Namun kali ini berbeda.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>makasih udah baca walaupun pendek huhu<br/>mau ngobrol? twitterku <a href="https://twitter.com/roselabyul">@roselabyul</a> :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>